


What happens in the Bathroom...

by JuliaBooklover



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBooklover/pseuds/JuliaBooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit Harrington and his girlfriend have a moment in his bathroom…</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in the Bathroom...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Sex Scene in English so if there are any mistakes, or things you don't say in this moments, pease tell me. I'm happy if I'm able to learn some things :) Thank you

 

 

****

 

**Her Wolf, His Pussycat**

 

Kit knocked onto the door of his bathroom, where his girlfriend was, and waited for an answer. "What is it?" She asked and he just came in. "I didn't say come in" The young redhead laughed. She was just wearing a small, black string and her blue-black lace bra. Kit held his breath, while he was looking at his beautiful girl. She was half a head smaller than him, had healthy curves, beautiful long legs and her fire-red hair were a sexy contrast to her sparkling green eyes. "Hey…Are you still here, honey?" The small girl was snapping in his face and he blinked a few times. "What? Oh, yes. You are…You are just so beautiful" Kit smiled and gently stroked her cheek. "Charming liar" She giggled. "Jay…You are truly the most beautiful girl in this world" He told her everyday how beautiful she was, but she didn't see herself with his eyes. She just saw her 'problem areas'. Jazmine rolled her eyes and went back to the mirror and continued to brush her long, curly hair. "Maybe I have to show you, how beautiful you are to me…"

 

He walked behind her, grabbed her hips a bit roughly and started kissing and biting her neck. Jay moaned and leaned into his touch while she was watching him in the mirror. It gave her an exciting thrill to watch themselves. His sharp teeth bit into her soft shoulder and she shrieked of shock…but still she enjoyed the sweet pain. "Do you believe now that you are beautiful?" Kit asked and stroked her stomach, touching her tattoo of stars right under her ample boobs. Their looks met in the mirror and Jay could see her own dirty smile. "Not yet…" Kit smiled back and moved his lips to her ear. "Well then I have to get a move on…" He whispered and Jazmine shivered. "Hm…do I turn you on just with my voice?" he asked and kissed her right behind her earlobe. He knew that she loved his accent and his deep, dark voice. "You know you do" She said while she was breathing heavily. "Then maybe I should make you cum by talking to you" He continued talking and watched her reaction in his mirror. Her sweet lips were slightly parted, because she was breathing so hard, her eyes were closed and she puckered her red eyebrows a bit. He nearly came into his jeans just by her turned on sight.

 

"But then I would miss all the fun, wouldn't I?" He rose his hands and cupped her breasts. Both moaned simultaneously. Kit lay his chin on her shoulder and looked down at her round tits. One of them fitted perfectly in one of his hands and he loved it. Kit loved every centimetre of her body, her sweet character and that she can be a naughty devil in his bed. Jay was his dream girl and everything he could ever wish for…if she only could see it too. "You love when I squeeze your tits, don't you? Say you love it" Kit was still massaging her breasts and Jaymin let out a little whimper. "Yes, I love it. But I want to feel your hands without the bra on my boobs" Kit chuckled and kissed her bare shoulder. "Someone's impatient" "You make me impatient" she said back and pressed her ass against his hips. She could feel his already hard cock and hear his deep growl. "You want me to rip your clothes off, touch your bare skin and then fuck you until you scream my name?" Kit slipped his right hand into her panties and felt her hot wetness. "You're already dripping wet for me…you really want me to fuck you" "Yes, Kit. I want you to fuck me until I scream and scratch your back bloody" Jay moaned while her boyfriend stroked her most sensitive spot.

 

Suddenly his hands disappeared from her body and she growled disappointed. But then she felt Kits hands opening her bra and pushing down her panties. Now Jazmine was completely naked and he was still fully clothed. She turned around and pulled his black shirt over his head. Her small hands stroked his hard muscles and then grabbed his black curls to pull him down to her. When their lips finally touched, both felt this familiar and still exciting tingle in their veins. Their lips crashed against each other, she bit his lower lip and Kit grabbed her ass and lifted her up. Kit let her down on the marble sink and kissed her neck, shoulders and her collarbone. Jazmines hands slipped between their bodies and opened the belt and then the jeans, so it fell down around his ankles. An animalistic growl escaped his mouth, when Jay put her hand into his boxers and started stroking his twitching cock. "Oh, Jay…you're driving me crazy" "Then finally do it….fuck me. Fuck me sore, Kit"

 

Kit pulled his underwear down and spread her long legs and stepped closer, so that his hard cock was touching her hot entrance. Jay heard a deep growl, which was coming out of his throat. "You truly sound like a wolf right now…" she said and smiled at her handsome boyfriend. His gaze met hers and for a moment he drowned into her sparkling green eyes. The eyes he fell in love with. Jazmine buried her right hand into his curls again, pulled his head back and kissed his neck gently. "You are my wolf…my handsome wolf" she whispered and his body shivered in happiness and pleasure. He grabbed her firmer and pushed himself gently inside her. Jays hands clenched at his shoulders and she let go a whimper…he just felt too good to be true.

 

He slammed his hips with an steady but much too slow rhythm against her. He wants to tease her, she realized. "Oh…Kit…Please" she gasped and the young man smiled at her. "What? Tell me what you want from me" Jazmine cupped his beardy face in her hands. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow…" Her words and her voice sent hot shivers down his spine. "My Lady commands" he winked and moved faster…much faster. "Oh-Oh God" Her nails clawed his back, so hard that a sweet pain rushed through his body and he felt a drop of blood trickle down his strong back. She was his pussycat. His personal pussycat. Jay put her long legs around his hips and felt the cold mirror on her shoulders. "Oh my….Kit…kiss me hard" Immediately he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers again. His tongue slipped into her mouth and played with her own. Kits thrusts were so fast and hard now, that they sent her nearly to heaven right now, but then he slowed down.

 

"No…please keep going" Jay begged but her boyfriend just laughed. "Come down there" He pulled her down of the sink, turned her around and bent her torso down. She put her arms crossed on the sink and lay her head on them. "Jesus Christ…the sight of your back is as beautiful as your front" Kit gave her a firm, but not too hard, slap on the butt cheek. Jaymin gasped at the sweet pain and she could feel how she got even wetter. Without a warning he pushed himself inside her again, more roughly this time, and she screamed in pleasure. "Fuck! Kit!" Her screams were music to his ears and he wanted more. Kit started to penetrate again and again and without any mercy. His girlfriend was just a screaming mess under him and her whole body was shaking. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of her, of being inside her and feeling her tightness. "Oh…wow. Jay you feel so amazing" Kit growled and caressed her round, perfect ass.

 

Jazmine felt how her walls tightened around his large cock and she was desperately crying out his name. "Kit…Oh…I'm…I'm coming…Kit…KIT!" Her screams became so loud, that he feared the neighbours would hear them…but he didn't care at the moment. Jays walls became tighter and tighter and squeezed his cock so they sent him over the edge right away. He growled one last time and buried his fingers in her waist and slammed into once again, before he lifted her up and lay them together on the blue bathroom carpet. Kits arms embraced her body and pulled her close to his heavy breathing body. "That…That was amazing" Jazmine said with a smile on her face. "It was…do you believe me now, how beautiful you are" He kissed her temple and rolled her on her back, so he could look into her green eyes. "For now…but in ten minutes…" Kit started tickling her and she shrieked loudly. "Sometimes you're such a dirty, filthy girl" He put a hand on her thigh and gently stroked her.

 

**"I love you, Jazmine"**

**"I love you too, my Wolf"**

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it :D   
> Please tell me if it was good or not :) If it was I will write more stuff like this :)
> 
> Well then...bye bye :)


End file.
